Seeing Reason
by TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: Lyanna tries to get Rhaegar to see sense. Sequel to His Promise


**This is a sequel to His Promise as it references the events which go on in the fic, but there is no explicit incest going on as Brandon doesn't appear in the story. This is going toward my 10k writing goal this month and is 767 words.**

Lyanna could not believe what she had just heard.

"You've done all of this because of a prophecy?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes," Rhaegar replied simply.

Lyanna stared at him.

 _He's as mad as his father,_ she thought.

Rhaegar had been writing to her ever since he had crowned her the Queen of Love and Beauty at the tourney at Harrenhal a year ago and Lyanna had thought nothing of it until he kidnapped her whilst riding in the woods one day.

It was a complete shock that Rhaegar had planned this and why. Lyanna knew that he admired the fact that she could ride and fight better than half the men he knew especially after he found out that she was the Knight of the Laughing Tree.

There was one thing which could stop his plans, and Lyanna prayed to the old gods and the new that it would work. If it didn't she would be heartbroken and resent him for as long as she lived.

"I'm already with child," Lyanna revealed nervously.

Despite the fact that her own brother Brandon was the babes father, Lyanna still wanted to birth it. She had kept her promise to him and took the moon tea later that night before sleeping, but her moon blood still never came.

Rhaegar looked stunned at the news.

It seemed that he hadn't anticipated this when he had decided to kidnap her and make her his mistress.

"Are you sure you're with child?" he asked regaining his composure.

"Yes, I missed my moon blood twice and when Maester Walys examined me he told me that I was definitely with child. It was why I was riding that day. I wanted to find the courage to tell my father that I wanted to keep it," Lyanna informed him.

An awkward silence fell between them.

It was obvious to Rhaegar was re-thinking everything in regards to the prophecy and she hoped that he would let her go.

"Who is the father?" he asked after a little while.

"That's none of your concern," she replied sharply.

Lyanna wondered why he wanted to know.

"Does he know?"

"No. I didn't have a chance to tell him."

"Are you sure you want to keep it? I can make you my wife and we can have our own child. There would be no reason for you to disgrace yourself by birthing a bastard," Rhaegar said persuasively.

"I'm sorry, I truly am, but this babe was meant to be born. I took moon tea twice and it didn't work. Obviously the Gods have other plans," Lyanna said shaking her head. She hoped that he would see reason.

"I can't marry you if you have someone else's child, Lyanna. Why can't you see that we were meant to be?" he asks almost desperately.

Lyanna feels a chill go down her spine at his words and for the first time truly fears what he will do.

"If anything happens to me or the babe my father will seek justice. I am sure that Maester Walys would have told him about my condition by now," she said coldly.

Rhaegar's eyes widened a little at the implication of her words.

"I would never force you to get rid of the babe. I'm not a monster despite what you may think," he said adamantly.

"Then let me go. There is no use keeping me here when I can't give you what you want. It will also avoid any conflict between our Houses. I know Brandon and he will be angry at just the thought of anything happening to me and he will do something stupid and I will never forgive if I could have stopped it," Lyanna pleaded.

Rhaegar eyed her critically for a moment and then nodded his head.

"You're right. There is no point in starting a conflict between our Houses which would only lead to bloodshed. Would you like some of the guards to go with you?" he asked sounding defeated.

"Two should suffice. Where are we?"

"We are in the Riverlands, my lady."

"Then I will ride to Riverrun. I am sure Lord Tully would not mind hosting me for a short time before riding back North. It will also give me a chance to meet my future good-sister," Lyanna informed him.

It didn't take long for Lyanna to gather her things and soon she was on her way.

She hadn't discussed with Rhaegar what she was going to tell her family, but it wouldn't matter what explanation she gave; the only thing that mattered was that she was safe and unharmed.


End file.
